


The Multiple Uses of PDAs

by PokeChan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: CLAMP, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash February, Marvel - Freeform, SakuTomo, Sakura is Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura had thought she'd left Hydra under the ice back during WWII. She was wrong and now it's a race against the clock to try and set things right. If only she'd stop wasting time distracted by Tomoyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multiple Uses of PDAs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user ketzaleh: "omg but like. spy au sakura and tomoyo. distracting the enemy by kissing in public bc ppl dont like to look at ppl kissing"
> 
> Which of course translated into a Cap2 AU.

“How long have we got?”

“Exactly nine minutes from right… now,” Tomoyo said as she plugged the USB into the port. 

Sakura watched the clock. At eight minutes they’d make their escape and hopefully be able to avoid the Hydra agents and the full out battle that would surely ensue. The mall was crowded and if they were lucky that’d give them a better chance of sneaking away undetected. She just hoped Tomoyo could get what they needed before time ran out. 

Two minutes down.

“Hi, can I help you ladies?” Oh no.

The store employee was a nice looking man, more beard than really necessary, but his smile was genuinely friendly and helped Sakura smile in return. 

“N-no! We’re, ahh, we’re fine,” Sakura stammered. She wasn’t cut out for this sort of business. Too earnest, that’s what Director Yue had called her. She hadn’t ever thought it was a problem before now.

Thankfully, Tomoyo was there to step in, ever the master spy. “We’re looking for vacation spots,” she said winsomely. “Honeymooning.” A wink and a smile, all said while her fingers flew over the keyboard. Sakura received a nudge, an indication to continue with the story. 

She ignored the way her cheeks burned and steadfastly did not think about how Tomoyo would look in a flowing white gown, smiling at her through a sheer veil and holding an overflowing bouquet of flowers. 

“Oh, that’s awesome! Where were you two thinking of going?” The employee made to look around Sakura at the screen but she leaned into the counter and into his line of sight.

“Ah, we’re still, uhm, putting a list together,” she squeaked. There was a map of the east coast on the screen as Tomoyo worked to triangulate where the USB had come from. They were getting closer, the map zooming in further and further in as the seconds ticked by. She clearly saw the outline of New Jersey and the idea of going to the beach with Tomoyo, watching her sunbathe in a cute bathing suit, was quickly drowned out in his mind’s eye by the unholy screeching of seagulls. Terrible vacation spot. Always had been.

The man looked like he was about to say something when he stopped and leaned in a little to get a better look Sakura’s face. “Something about you is really familiar,” he said slowly, trying to work it out. 

Sakura felt her stomach drop and her heart leap into her throat. Sure, she was Captain America but all of the photos of her had her helmet securely covering half of her face and she thought her faces was plain enough not to really stand out in a crowd. She should have been fine. Panic started to creep up her spine. Dammit, she was a soldier, she’s punched out Nazis and been shot at more times than she could count. One computer store employee should not rattle her like this.

“Aha! We’ve got the same glasses on!” the man said, snapping his fingers and beaming like this was the best thing to happen to him all day. “Great taste in specs, ma’am.”

The bubbling laughter that escaped her sounded relieved, but the man didn’t seem to notice or care. He was being waved down by a customer. Before he left he lifted his ID badge and gave them his name, letting them know he’d be happy to help with whatever they needed. 

Once he was out of earshot Tomoyo snorted. “Points for trying, I suppose.”

Four minutes down.

Sakura huffed, but felt her lips pulling into a smile. “I’m a soldier, not a spy.”

Tomoyo glanced up at her through her bangs and winked, sending a flush through Sakura’s entire body. “We’ll make a passable liar out of you yet, Kinomoto,” she said. 

Hearing Tomoyo say her family name, when she more often than not called her by her first name, should not have her stomach twisting into weird knots and her knees going weak. With an audible swallow Sakura realized that she was in trouble with more than just Hydra. 

“I’ve almost found the source,” Tomoyo informed her. “The closer I get the trickier it’s getting, though.”

Five minutes down.

“I hope you’re trickier.”

Tomoyo smiled at the screen, a sharp edge to the upward curve of her mouth that had her teeth looking more like fangs. “Don’t you worry, I’m tricksier than a hobbit.”

Sakura supposed it was good that Tomoyo was feeling confident enough to make bad _Lord of the Rings_ jokes. Tomoyo typed away and Sakura politely deflected two more sales people. The minutes ticked by and the map on the screen moved closer and closer to their target. 

The seven minute mark past them by and if the way she was jabbing at the keys was anything indication, even Tomoyo was starting to lose a bit of her cool. But they were close, so when eight minutes came Sakura let it go. thirty more seconds, just a little longer.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Sakura could practically feel the Hydra agents getting ready to swarm them. They needed to move, and move soon. But Tomoyo still hadn’t done it yet.

_Two…_

“Got it!” she hissed in victory, snatching the USB free and stuffing it in Sakura’s pocket. “Walk slow, smile a bit.”

The nine minute mark hit as the rounded their first corner. They were on the second floor and the escalators were still a good hundred yards away. The only thing they really had going for them was that they both recognized the strike agents sent to collect them while both Sakura and Tomoyo were as incognito as they could get. 

There were three agents behind them, one in front, and at least four more above them. They weren’t going to make it out of this without a fight, Sakura realized. The second she did she began to plan an escape, punch fast, run faster. If they split up they’d be able to slip away faster. Sakura could probably take on the entire strike squad herself, but not with this many civilians around to get in the way. She knew Tomoyo was just as good at fighting as she was at lying. There was still a chance they could make it out of this somehow.

Sakura stepped in closer to Tomoyo, started rattling off her plan in a low murmur. There was no way that guy was going to walk right by them and not recognize at least one of them. Tomoyo interrupted her though, slid a hand around Sakura’s waist and tugged her closer. 

“Put your arm around my shoulder and laugh at something I said,” Tomoyo hissed. It took a second for the order to register, but then Sakura was turning her head and forcing out a laugh that she hoped didn’t sound as pathetically forced as it felt. 

They passed the agent without incident and kept on their course. Tomoyo didn’t offer an explanation for her plan and Sakura decided to find out later. They were officially in the Black Widow’s element and she’d do well to follow along as she was directed. 

Tomoyo kept them close together, her arm around Sakura’s waist and hand on her hip, Sakura’s arm thrown over Tomoyo’s shoulder, deceptively casual. Sakura noticed several people purposefully divert their eyes or look the other way. She still didn’t understand exactly what was going on, but whatever it was Tomoyo had made the right call, it was working.

Incredibly, they made it to the escalator without incident, though the victory was small and short lived as Sakura saw the captain of the strike team step on to the opposite track. The three of them had worked together on mission after mission, holding hands and nuzzling cheeks wasn’t going to hide them from him, and Tomoyo must have noticed as well. Sakura could see the set of her shoulder tense, her head tilt to the side to glance at Sakura. She could almost see the gears turning in that clever, beautiful head. 

Maybe it had been too much to hope that they’d make it out without a fight. They’d certainly made it further than Sakura had expected them to. They were a good minute long dash from the doors and the first floor was more crowded than the second, but she thought they might be able to make the run for it if they really had to. There might be a scuffle, but minimal conflict looked possible.

Before Sakura could even voice the suggestion, though, Tomoyo about faced and put her hands on either side of Sakura’s face. “Kiss me.” Whatever face Sakura made at her must have been bewildered enough to prompt more of an explanation out of her. “Displays of physical affection make people uncomfortable and want to look away.”

So that was what they’d been doing earlier. And now Tomoyo was stepping up the game.

Apparently, Sakura hadn’t moved quickly enough for Tomoyo’s taste. She was pulled down, the sudden movement enough to prompt Sakura’s arms to go around Tomoyo’s waist. Their meager height difference was exaggerated by the slope of the escalator and had Sakura bending down to meet Tomoyo’s lips.

The kiss was inelegant. Their noses bumped at first and Sakura bit her own tongue. Still, Tomoyo’s lips were soft and warm as they moved against Sakura’s. Her hands slid into Sakura’s hair, nails scratching lightly against her scalp in a way that made Sakura want to purr. She still tasted like the bubblegum she’d been chewing when they’d walked into the mall and the feel of her body so close to Sakura’s was distracting in the best of ways. 

She felt like she could do this forever, hold Tomoyo close and kiss her and forget everything else. She was warm through her hoodie and her curves were soft even as she was firm with muscle. Sakura never wanted to stop kissing her, but they were in the middle of a mission, lives were riding on them both, so when Tomoyo pulled away, with a playful flick of her tongue against Sakura’s lips, Sakura ignored how her knees went a little bit weak and how her stomach fluttered with heat and focused on the job at hand.

Namely, getting the hell out of here. 

\--

Hotwiring a car was just as easy in 2010s as it was in the 1940s. If the look she gets from Tomoyo, a mix of surprise and amusement, is anything to go by it’s an unexpected skill. Sakura smiles back at Tomoyo and hopes she manages to keep the blush from her face. The gas tank is nearly full and the radio tunes easily.

They drive in near silence for about an hour, making their way out of DC and through a stretch of Delaware in their way to New Jersey. The USB came from an old army base, the very one Sakura had spent the first few months of her training in. Something about all of this sat very poorly in her bones, but with everything going on, she supposed it was par for the course. Everything was topsy turvy and she needed to accept that.

“So,” Tomoyo said, dialing down the radio’s volume. “Where did Captain America learn to hotwire a truck?”

She sounded equal parts amused and genuinely curious. Sakura shrugged one shoulder. “Nazi Germany.” She’d picked up a lot of things overseas.

Tomoyo laughs and then twirls a strand of hair around her finger. Sakura can tells she wants to ask something and nudges her. There’s the lightest of blushes rising up under the dusting of freckles on Tomoyo’s cheeks and it’s terribly endearing. Sakura’s pathetically lost on this woman and it’s been seventy years since she’s felt this way about someone. It’s strange, but not bad. She doesn’t feel as guilty as she thought she might, but then again, Yukito had always been more of a maybe than a yes. 

“You don’t have to tell me but was that your first kiss since 1945?”

Sakura felt her face heat and she focused intently on the road while she tried to get herself under control. When she failed that she nodded. She hadn’t dated since she’d been unfrozen, didn’t really have the time and even though Tomoyo had tried to play wingman for her nothing had ever lead anywhere. She and Yukito had shared a single kiss before she’d gone for face Hydra, before the ice. It hadn’t been like with Tomoyo. It had been good luck, stay safe, maybe.

She’s not sure how things would have gone if she’d come back to Yukito and had that dance. She’d always regret it a little bit, hold that tiny wish in her heart that she could go back, but she was seventy years out of time and there were new things and new people to know. New maybes to follow up on. 

“That bad?” she asked, chuckling through the hammering of her heart. 

Tomoyo’s smile could make flowers grow. “No! Not at all,” she said. She smile shifted then, into something darker that made Sakura think of smoky rooms and silk sheets. “Though, it’s my opinion that there’s always room for improvement. I’d be willing to help you practice.”

When this was over and they were standing on the other side of it, Sakura was going to take her up on that offer. She was going to take her up on that offer for hours at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are mighty appreciated! <3 :***


End file.
